Casey's favorite ballet
by Lady B90
Summary: Derek finds out why Swan Lake is Casey's favorite ballet


Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

_December 23, 2009_

It was winter vacation off from college, and Derek walked downstairs from his room and saw Marti and Casey in the living room, dancing along to some music that Casey put on.

"What are you doing, Smarti?" he asked her, plopping himself on his chair.

"Casey's teaching me how to dance the Nutcracker!"

Casey laughed. "Not dancing _the_ Nutcracker, dancing _to_ the Nutcracker"

At Derek's confused expression, Nora, who had been setting the table for dinner came over to explain what Marti was talking about. "The Nutcracker is a ballet about a Christmas party. When Casey was younger, she used to drag us to see it any time it was performed, it's her favorite ballet"

"But I thought that that Swan Lake one was your favorite." Derek said.

Nora, Casey and Marti turned to stare at Derek. Rolling his eyes he explained himself "oh come on, her room is right next to mine and there is a giant poster of it on her door. I'm not that unobservant"

Casey looked away. "Well, now it is, but Nutcracker was my favorite for years."

Derek, noticing a faint blush on her cheeks asked "oh yeah? Why the sudden switch?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know, I got older, my taste changed"

Derek, wanting to needle her some more, decided to keep up his inquisition. "So when did this taste change happen? Because I only remember you only ever liking Swan Lake, so it must have been before you guys moved here"

Nora jumped in, "yeah, Casey wasn't it pretty much right when we moved here?"

Casey's blush deepened. "Um, yeah it was around that time"

Before Derek could ask another question, Marti jumped up looking excited. "Swan Lake? Is that like the Swan Princess?" she asked, referring to the animated video.

Casey looked gratefully at Marti. "Yes, the movie is based off the ballet, but not completely though"

Marti ignored this second part of the sentence. "Cool! Let's watch it!" and she ran off to the shelf where they kept all the videos. Derek noticed Casey's eyes go big and her face turned a little white. Thoroughly confused, he sat down to watch the movie, determined to see what was bothering Casey so much.

He got his answer in the first five minutes. Not only was the prince _named Derek_, he even sort of looked like him. Derek smirked; ready to comment about it until he saw how Derek and Odette were getting into physical fights as little kids, moving on to pranks- his personal favorite, the tomato slingshot was classic, and then Odette's flirting with his castle guards- eerily familiar to how Derek was still slightly mad that Casey dated his best friend. Once he watched them play poker, Derek was smiling widely- who could ever forget Tinker? Casey on the other hand was bright red, and adamantly avoiding his gaze.

Derek personally was thrilled. He had long since acknowledged his feelings for Casey, and now thought that maybe Casey finally reciprocated them. And then, the best part of the night happened when Marti opened her mouth and said:

"Wow, Smerek, they fight like you and Casey!"

Derek could have kissed Marti; he couldn't have planned it better. Completely mortified, Casey jumped up, mumbled something about popcorn and literally ran to the kitchen. She did come back, unlike Derek's prediction that she would hide in her room, but probably only because of Marti's insistence (seriously, that kid was worth her weight in gold) Once the movie ended however, Casey was thwarted from running to her room by Nora announcing that dinner was ready. Derek kept trying to get her attention, but Casey wouldn't acknowledge him at all. The second that dinner was over, Casey ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

She didn't come out the rest of the night.

_December 24__th__ 2009_

On the morning before Christmas, Derek walked downstairs when suddenly Edwin ran to him.

"Derek, you need to take me to the mall!"

Derek looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you nuts? Do you know how packed the stores are going to be? Why do you need to go?"

Edwin shifted guiltily. "I _may_ have forgotten to get some Christmas presents for the family"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because I don't want to be roped into helping put the decorations up" As he said that, Lizzie rolled her eyes and Derek was bracing himself for a "Der-ek!" but it never came. Casey didn't say anything to him at all. Derek frowned a little, he could see that he affected Casey, but he wanted to get some reaction from her. He wasn't too worried though; he knew Casey could only go so long without over analyzing everything. He would find a way to make her talk and admit her feelings.

Derek and Edwin entered the mall. "Make it fast" Derek said and Edwin zoomed into a toy store, most probably where he planned to buy things for Marti and Lizzie. Derek was mindlessly going through the rows, contemplating whether he should buy another gift for Marti as a thank you for the last night's events when he spotted the perfect thing to get a reaction from Casey. Smiling, he brought it to the cash register and paid for it before Edwin could see.

Finally, they got home to find the house completely decorated and the girls looking completely exhausted. After a quick dinner, they all had mugs of hot chocolate and watched "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV.

"What would life have been like if you two didn't get married?" Marti asked George and Nora.

George and Nora looked at each other and smiled. "Well Marti, I wouldn't know what a wonderful girl you are" Nora said.

"I would have my room back," Edwin offered.

Lizzie glared at him. "I wouldn't have to explain who that smelly kid I'm talking to is"

Derek smirked. "I wouldn't have to deal with a super keener step-sister who could ruin my reputation."

Casey lowered her eyes at him. "And I wouldn't be annoyed every single day and be at risk for having my hair dyed or my clothes stolen!"

_Finally, a reaction from her_ Derek thought.

"Oh come on guys," George started. "You know that's not true. Liz, Ed, how would you guys do all your spying and "research" without each other?"

Nora chimed in. "And Casey, without Derek, you wouldn't know anyone in Queens"

"And Derek, you probably wouldn't have gone at all" George added.

Derek and Casey looked at each other. "Okay, fine, I guess we do depend on each other more than we thought. But no feel-good family moments! That's where I draw the line"

Actually, Derek wasn't completely against nice family moments with Nora and Lizzie. But he definitely didn't look at Casey that way, and it would be weird to completely single her out, even more than he already did.

After talking a little while longer and finishing his or her hot chocolate, everyone slowly trickled off to bed. As Derek climbed into his bed, the last thought he had was what would be the look on Casey's face when she saw his present for her.

_December 25__th__, 2009- Christmas morning_

Marti woke everyone up early on Christmas morning so they could all open their gifts. The rule was that each family member had to get one thing for less than ten dollars for every other person. Surprisingly, most of the gifts were perfect for the recipient. "I guess you guys know more about each other than you thought." Nora said. Derek just smiled, knowing that his _second_ present for Casey would show _exactly_ how well he knew her.

All the kids went sledding at the local park while Nora and George made Christmas dinner with strict instructions that they are home in time to clean up and shower. At around 4:00, Nora called all the kids for dinner. Derek waited for Casey to leave her room, when he quickly walked in and put his gift in her room, and then joining the table as if nothing happened, albeit with a slight smirk on his face.

Christmas dinner was great, everyone sharing one happy memorable moment that happened over the past year that involved at least one other family member. Lizzie regaled them of the time Nora told Edwin to join her on her date with Marvin and totally embarrassed her, although it did result in Marvin asking her out again. Derek mentioned the time when during finals, Casey whipped out her "Casey Condensation Method" notes, which got them _both_ to do well on their exams. Casey mentioned how she and Derek won the dance competition after Derek almost ruined it. Derek just smiled to himself, thinking about Casey's love for dance and ballet.

After the meal, Casey went up to her room, and Derek silently followed her. He watched her open the door and suddenly stop. Sitting on her bed, next to her pillows was a small stuffed animal of a swan, with a note attached. Casey bent down to read it.

_Merry Christmas Princess Odette_ it said. _Love always, Prince Derek_

Casey froze. _"Does this mean…"_ she thought to herself, when she heard someone clearing their throat.

Standing at her doorway, was Derek with a small smile on his face.

He winked at her.

Casey smiled widely back.

A.N- This is the first story I wrote in a really long time, please review!

A.N 2- I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not, let me know if you guys like it as a one-shot or make it longer? If I do, it'll probably be only one more chapter.


End file.
